Long Way Back From Hell
Long Way Back from Hell is the fourteenth episode of the first season of The Originals and the fourteenth episode of the series. Summary REBEKAH’S PAST CATCHES UP WITH HER — When Rebekah finds herself locked up in the sanatorium where she worked in 1919, she realizes a witch named Genevieve is back to seek revenge and to reveal dark secrets that would destroy Rebekah if she is exposed to them. A distraught Elijah turns to Marcel and Hayley for help when one of his decisions puts Klaus and Rebekah’s lives in danger. With time working against them, Marcel realizes he may hold valuable information that could lead them to Klaus and Rebekah, but revealing it will almost certainly result in deadly consequences. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast * Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Celeste Dubois * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Teri Wyble as Clara Summerlin/Celeste Dubois Trivia *Antagonists: Rebekah (1919), Genevieve and Celeste (present). *Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson. *Title meaning: a reference to Elijah's attempts to get his family back after the witches' attack on them and the fact that Klaus's discovery of Rebekah's treachery will destroy all those efforts. *Now that Sophie is dead, there are only 7 main characters left. *Sophie's death has been confirmed to be permanenthttp://www.spoilertv.com/2014/02/the-originals-julie-plec-interview.html?m=1 and therefore Daniella Pineda is no longer credited as part of the main cast. *According to the promo photos both Rebekah and Genevieve worked as nurses in a sanatorium in 1919, as the photos show them wearing nurse's uniforms. According to the producers' promo the sanatorium is where influenza patients where treated during the influenza epidemic of New Orleans in 1918 and 1919. *This will be the first time that less than six main characters will appear in an episode Niklaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall and Marcel Gerard are actually the only five main characters who have appeared in every episode to date so far, and breaks the record from The Vampire Diaries so far. *This episode take place two days later after the events of Crescent City. *This is second flashback to 1919 New Orleans in the series this season. *According to Julie Plec, in the producers' promo for this episode, Genevieve is hellbent on making sure that Rebekah confesses her big secret to Klaus. *It's revealed that Rebekah was friends with Genevieve in 1919 and takes advantage of Genevieve. Rebekah uses Genevieve to summon Mikael, but Rebekah ended up killing Genevieve after Rebekah had second thoughts about Mikael coming. *It's revealed Celeste had possessed Clara Summerlin, a friend of Genevieve who Rebekah also killed. *Klaus finds out about Rebekah and Marcel's secret and plans to stab Rebekah with Papa Tunde's blade and kill Marcel, but Elijah stopped him by stabbing him with the blade. *It's revealed Genevieve had a crush on Klaus . *It's also revealed Celeste possessed Brynne Deveraux, the witch who cursed Hayley's family and Hayley proceeds to kidnap Celeste. *Celeste is one of two characters to posses more than one person. The second being Klaus, with Alaric J. Saltzman and Tyler Lockwood. *The witches bury Sophie. The consecration of Sophie's bones took place in this episode. *Elijah learns that Sophie is dead from Monique, but not that Monique herself killed her aunt. *Celeste has Monique deliver a message to Elijah which is a puzzle on his skin, that is a list of the names of every witch she has possessed since 1821, that'll disappear once he figures out the message. Marcel offers to do some recon work on the name Annie LeFleur, a witch who was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. *It's revealed the Human faction led by the Mayor of New Orleans has a record of every supernatural death in the city, be it Vampire, Werewolf or Witch. These records were moved to St Anne's Church after the previous Mayor's death. *We see the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium for the first time. *Hayley captures Celeste after she discovers that she was the one who placed the curse on the Labonair family. *Hayley knocks out Sabine (possessed by Celeste) with a rear assault. *Elijah stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade to save Rebekah from a similar fate. *This episode marks the fourth time Klaus is incapacitated. *Genevieve tortures Rebekah this episode. *Genevieve is revealed to be an innocent and victim of treachery. *Rebekah is revealed to have been responsible for the deaths of Genevieve and Clara Summerlin. * This is the third episode of the third chapter of Season One, The Revenge Chapter (Dance Back from the Grave to Farewell to Storyville.) Body Count * Genevieve (past) - influenza, killed by Rebekah (indirectly). * Clara Summerlin (past) - influenza, killed by Rebekah (indirectly). Continuity *Camille doesn't appear in this episode. *Kol is referenced in this episode by Rebekah. He was last seen in a flashback in Always and Forever. Locations Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.83 million viewers in USA. Cultural References *"Long Way Back From Hell" is a song by Danzig released in 1990 on the album Danzig II: Lucifuge. *The story of New Orleans’ battle with influenza is a particularly interesting one. A port city, it saw influenza arrive by sea via merchants and sailors. New Orleans influenza epidemic was a devastating one, between October 1918 and April 1919, the city experienced a staggering 54,089 cases of influenza. Of these, 3,489 died – a case fatality rate of 6.5%, and an excess death rate of 734 per 100,000. Only Pittsburgh (806) and Philadelphia (748) - the two cities with the worst epidemics in the nation – had higher death rates. *Tremé is a neighborhood of the city of New Orleans. "Tremé" is often rendered as Treme, historically the neighborhood is sometimes called by its more formal French names of Faubourg Tremé; it is listed in the New Orleans City Planning Districts as Tremé / Lafitte when including the Lafitte Projects. Originally known as "Back of Town," urban planners renamed the neighborhood "Faubourg Tremé" in an effort to revitalize the historic area. A subdistrict of the Mid-City District Area, its boundaries as defined by the City Planning Commission are Esplanade Avenue to the east, North Rampart Street to the south, St. Louis Street to the west and North Broad Street to the north. It is one of the oldest neighborhoods in the city, and early in the city's history was the main neighborhood of free people of color. Historically a racially mixed neighborhood, it remains an important center of the city's African-American and Créole culture, especially the modern brass band tradition. *The fleur-de-lis or fleur-de-lys (plural: fleurs-de-lis) 'is a stylized lily (in French, ''fleur means flower, and lis means lily) or iris that is used as a decorative design or symbol. The fleur-de-lis has appeared on countless European coats of arms and flags over the centuries, but it is particularly associated with the French Monarchy in a historical context, and continues to appear in the arms of the King of Spain and the Grand Duke of Luxembourg and members of the House of Bourbon. It remains an enduring symbol of France that appears on French postage stamps, although it has never been adopted officially by any of the French republics. According to French historian Georges Duby, the three petals represent the medieval social classes: those who worked, those who fought, and those who prayed. Quotes :Elijah:'' "My siblings have been taken, where are they?"'' :Niklaus: (screaming) :Genevieve: "Rebekah's awake and the hallucinations have begun." :Rebekah: "Who's there?" :Elijah:'' "Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly."'' :Elijah:'' "The longer the game, the more they suffer."'' :Rebekah: (screaming) :Genevieve: "Just because we can't kill them, doesn't mean they can't be destroyed." :Marcel:'' "They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere, daywalkers are working every contact we got, cops, dockworkers, guys in the Treme, the word is out, anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime levity if they find them."'' :Elijah: "Good, I need a pen and paper." :Marcel:'' "Hey am I taking orders from you now or are we in this together?"'' :Elijah:'' "Pen and paper Marcel, now."'' :Marcel: "Look, I want her back just as much as you do you know, both of them." :Elijah:'' "Hayley!"'' :Hayley': "Elijah, you're back. Did you find anything?"'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x14 Promo HD|Short Promo The Originals 1x14 Extended Promo - Long Way Back from Hell HD|Extended promo The Originals - Long Way Back From Hell Producers' Preview|Producer's Preview The Originals 1x14 Webclip 1 Long Way Back from Hell HD RUS SUB|Webclip The Originals 1x14 Webclip 2|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x14 Season 1 Episode 14 Canadian Promo Long Way Back from Hell HD|Canadian Promo Pictures LongWayHell1.jpg LongWayHell2.jpg LongWayHell3.jpg LongWayHell4.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell6.jpg LongWayHell7.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell15.jpg LongWayHell16.jpg LongWayHell17.jpg longwayback1.jpg longwayback2.jpg longwayback3.jpg longwayback4.jpg longwayback5.jpg longwayback6.jpg longwayback7klaus.jpg longwayback8.jpg longwayback9.jpg longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg longwayback11.jpg longwayback12.jpg longwayback13.jpg longwayback14.jpg longwayback15.jpg LongWayExtended-feature.jpg maxrsde.jpg Long Way Back from Hell.png maxresdefaul.jpg lwb1marcel.jpg lwb2elijah.jpg lwb3marcelelijah.jpg lwb4marcelelijah.jpg lwb5elijah.jpg lwb6marcel.jpg lwb7hayley.jpg lwb8hayley.jpg lwb9monique.jpg lwb10monique.jpg lwb11elijah.jpg lwb12elijahmonique.jpg lwb13rebekah.jpg lwb14elijah.jpg lwb15rebekah.jpg lwb16rebekah.jpg lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg lwb18genevieve.jpg lwb19rebekah.jpg lwb20rebekah.jpg lwb21rebekah.jpg lwb22rebekah.jpg lwb23rebekah.jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell.jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (1).jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (2).jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (3).jpg Hayley_1x14.jpg Elijah_1x14.jpg Haylijah_1x14.....jpg Haylijah_1x14....jpg Haylijah_1x14...jpg Haylijah_1x14..jpg Marcel_and_Haylijah_1x14.jpg Hay-Elijah_1x14.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x14...png Hayley-Elijah_1x14.png Haylijah_in_1x14.jpg The originals express from us s1 ep14 1940996605.jpg Rebekah-forces-influenza-on-genevieve.jpg elijah-and-klauslbw.jpg Fgfgf.jpg 568jf.jpg Bnyuf.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.09 -2014.05.21 14.12.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.03 -2014.05.21 14.13.00-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.11-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.05-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 32.08 -2014.05.21 14.13.18-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 02.58 -2014.05.21 14.13.27-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 39.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.39-.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43634.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43610.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43605.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43588.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43575.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43570.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43547.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43519.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43518.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43517.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43516.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43515.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43514.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43513.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43512.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43350.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43342.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43341.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43336.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43335.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43334.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43333.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43331.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43330.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43329.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43328.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43320.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43319.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43315.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43314.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43313.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43227.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43225.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43224.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43223.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43222.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43221.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43191.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43190.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43189.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43188.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43160.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43159.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43137.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42994.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42993.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42956.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42955.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42905.jpg screen-shot-2014-02-27-at-16-46-39.png 114promo001.jpg the originals 1 1443.jpg References www.cwtv.com/cw-video/the-originals/ See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes